


Blue Skies

by skullgems



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullgems/pseuds/skullgems
Summary: Just a little chat while on the road.
Relationships: Amou Kanade/Kazanari Tsubasa
Kudos: 9





	Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend comparing me to Kanade and suggesting she might have some of my habits, and the road trip I took with my girlfriend this last week. 
> 
> It's very short, might expand later or make more very short ficlets.

Kanade sat on the passengers side with both feet up on the dashboard, chair set to lean back JUST the right amount, long red hair tied into a loose ponytail to keep it off her neck. Her foot bobbed in time to the music on the radio, hands and eyes glued to her phone while she idly sucked on a lollipop from a gas station checkout. 

Tsubasa by contrast was driving, hands and eyes focused completely on the road. Her hair was tied into a neat bun, though every so often she would move a hand to tuck a few loose strands back behind her ears. 

It was an awful time for a road trip, the dead of summer in 95° heat with the humidity only adding to the misery. To make matters worse, the air conditioning on their car had just stopped working, and even the mechanic didn't seem entirely sure why.  
Still, they did what they could, keeping a small cooler with soda and water within arms reach in the backseat, windows down just enough for airflow, but not so much that it would whip their hair into their eyes. 

Tsubasa glanced over at Kanade while reaching between them for her water bottle, one eyebrow raised. Kanade's were furrowed in what seemed to be deep concentration, the taps of one index finger slow and deliberate while the other hand held her phone at chest level.  
The redhead glanced at the car clock and cursed, shifting to plant her feet back on the carpet, one leg jiggling. 

"Is everything alright?" Tsubasa asked, reaching over to brush Kanade's cheek. 

"Mm?" Kanade gave Tsubasa's fingers a kiss and nodded. "Just trying to get my dailies in before we get there. Rollovers in 20 and there's not gonna be time while we're there, obviously."

"Obviously," Tsubasa echoed. "... Which game is this one?"

"Djeetablue… The one with all the raids? I unlocked more, so it takes longer now… I feel so weak in these ones, I hate it." 

"Mm…" Tsubasa nodded. She didn't entirely understand her girlfriends love of cellphone games, but she was glad they made Kanade so happy. "Can you get any help?"

"Yeah but then there's risk of splitting the drop rates too much and not getting what I need to get stronger… So I need to do enough to MVP the raid before I call for help."

"Right, right… Well, good luck then. If anyone can get strong enough for these raids, it's you."

Kanade laughed lightly, leaning over to nuzzle Tsubasa's hair gently. "Thanks, babe. It's always nice to have your support."

"Mm, I do my best… You have ten minutes till we get there though."

"Shit!"


End file.
